Land of Miracles
by appledrops
Summary: 18 year old Egyptian crowned prince, Uchiha Sasuke encounters a Hebrew slave named Haruno Sakura, whose life has never been easy? Can love ever bridge a world that has been divided by timeless sins?
1. God has His ways

oO hey everyone! This if my first time writing a fic. Hahahaha  actuall I just got the sudden idea and I felt like writing it. So hahahaha anyways this is it, the first chapter may be a bit dull for others but please give it a try. It may be dull but it actually foretells what might happen in the future chapters, and it builds p some part of the plot. Thank you! Enjoy! Hehehee!

"Land of Miracles"

CHAPTER 1: GOD HAS HIS WAYS

The sun's heat was really scorching down on the earth. From the sands of the desert, to the backs of the hard – working slaves.

Many years and days have passed since the Hebrews were pushed into slavery by the Egyptians. And within that span of time, they have been used to the hard beatings and basherings of the Pharaoh's soldiers.

Plenty of things are said to be asked and wanted from, from the Hebrews. This includes year – round service for the construction of the Pharaoh's monuments, women as Palace slaves or mistresses, and a life – long loyalty to the Royal Family. Yes, life was indeed difficult for these promised people of God, but all this may change with faith and strength in the Land of Miracles.

_'How boring, everyday seems to be just the same as yesterday. I feel as if my life's just going around in circles. I might even end up 50 years from now still standing here having the same exact thoughts, looking at this same pathetic view, and maybe_ _"coincidentally" breathing the same air.'_ A raven – haired teen thought with utmost sarcasm.

Uchiha Sasuke, Egypt's most eligible bachelor, and second to the throne of Pharaoh nest to his brother Uchiha Itachi; has been standing on the Palace balcony for what seemed like years , but has actually only been 5 minutes.

_'Geez! Can't life get any better than this? I mean won't anyone grow tired with living your life and have a daily routine of eating, sleeping, and studying. One might even consider sitting, standing, walking as "hobbies" and worthwhile things to do in life now, JUST. LIKE. ME!' _

'_ARRRRRGHHHH! I must be going mad thinking about senseless things.' _He thought shaking his head_. 'It might be because it's too HOT or I'm too BORED too think, that anything just pops into my mind. Wearing this stupid head dress isn't helping me with anything either. It's too big that it practically covers my whole forehead!'_

Sasuke was about to jump right there and then from the mere thought of himself going insane, when a loud scream suddenly rang from behind.

"Oi Sasuke! What you been up to? Not planning to jump from there and show the world how stupid and in need of attention you are, are you?" a blonde man about Sasuke's age asked running towards him.

"Yes! In fact I was just getting my footing ready and jump off, if you hadn't yelled and gave me the idea of m doing it to you instead!" Sasuke replied obviously irritated.

"Aww! That's too bad." Naruto grinned. "I was just thinking of the same thing, nut it suddenly came to me that if you had died, them life would be boring. Considering there's no one to pester anymore and I won't be able to see the 'tints' of irritation I make on your stupid face. Hihihihihi!"

"Shut up! You're wasting my time. Life's already nothing. What else do you expect?"

"I don't know, but life seems to be nice and perfect in certain ways if you think about it from different perspectives." Naruto chided.

"Cut the crap! What's with you?" Sasuke cocked his left eyebrow. "You never talk about life or any of that matter. Unless of course you've truly gone crazy, then I would obviously have the pleasure of throwing you off this balcony right this second."

"Hahahahahaha!" His obviously amused best friend laughed. "That may be it. Or it's just the heat killing me. Anyways, I actually came here to challenge you to a chariot race since Tim really bored out of my wits, and I want to feel the wind ruffle my hair against this hot atmosphere."

The onyx – eyed prince's face suddenly formed a smirk. "What are you gay? What's with all this wind ruffling my hair bit? Alright, I accept your challenge. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"YOU'RE ON!" The blonde retorted. "You'll be eating my dust!"

The temperature was really rising. Sweat was trickling down her face, and the easy of the sun were really getting to her. But despite all that, she was still hard at work. Using the clay jars she brought from the village, 17 – year old Haruno Sakura dipped the container into the fresh sparkling river of the Nile and repeated the process with the other.

Scooping up an ample amount of the clear liquid, the pink – haired teen splashed it unto her face and allowed the cool feeling to overwhelm her, and drip down unto the hot banks of the river.

'_Wow this is really refreshing, considering this has been my third trip back and the sun's heat isn't making it easier for me. But I still thank God for giving me this wonderful life and always being there for us just as He promised. However, I still wonder what He wants from me, considering the fact that this daily "work" He made me do isn't really obliging to the law and I could really be punished for this if I'm caught. I've just been lucky these past few years.'_ The young Hebrew sighed looking up to the sky.

- - -

_5 years ago_

_The night was chilly and dark. Sands were howling together with the strong wind, rounding all of them up into one direction. It seemed as if the world was in great despair and sulking about using Mother Nature as a reliever._

_But Haruno Sakura seemed to be living in another world, with her sleeping face plastering a peaceful smile. Never had she experienced a dream that was fulfilling and confusing both at the same time._

_She was standing in a large white room occupied with only two chairs facing each other. "Am I in Heaven?" Sakura asked herself skeptically._

"_No, my child, you're in your heart." A solemn voice came from behind her._

"_Are you God?" the obviously confused teen asked._

"_Yes. In fact I am God the Son. Jesus Christ, second of the Holy Trinity, the incarnate man made flesh." The newcomer replied with a small smile on His lips._

_A wide – eyed Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Wow! I get to meet big brother Jesus! The pictures I've seen of you are true. You do have shoulder length brown hair and a medium – sized beard and mustache. I bet everyone is also seeing this! Hehehehehe!"_

_Jesus suddenly shook His head. "No they don't child. Come let us sit and I will tell you things that have and will be happening that should concern you."  
_

"_Me?" the Hebrew questioned, as they both headed towards the two awaiting seats and sat down._

"_Yes you, a child filled with pure innocence and faith."_

"_But what do you mean?"_

_Sighing, the Son of God prepared Sakura for her great mission of faith. "You know the fact that My people are suffering right now in the hands of the Egyptians right?" She could only nod in reply._

"_I stop that since plans have already been set for them. But with all their encountered hardships, they have been losing their faith and are slowly falling from their beliefs. I want you to do a special task that involves getting back their faith, and yet putting your own life on the line. Are you up for it?"_

_Sakura stared speechless at the man in front of her obviously too shocked for all reasons possible._

_Thoughts were speeding up fast on her mind. Racing and running in all sorts of directions. But after a few minutes, she was finally able to stutter a few "replies"._

"_W –wh – what? B –b – b –but why me?"_

_Jesus chuckled. "I'm sorry. I guess you're still quite surprised with my sudden task for you, let alone my appearance. But I had to do it as soon as possible for the task I want you to do is that, as the Hebrew people are suffering, I want you to let them know that I am still with them and that they just have to be patient. Then that's where you come in."_

"_M – m – me?"_

"_Yes you my dear. I want you to secretly and discreetly give care and nourishment to the people who are working day and night without rest. This is a sign to them that I have not abandoned them and that I have sent a messenger to answer some of their prayers. This is also a part of my big plan for them. Please, I just need time to fulfill and prepare for it, and all I want is their patience."  
_

_By now, Sakura was too stunned to move, even to breath. Practically 5 minutes was ticking off by the pink – haired teen staring blankly into space with jumbles and tangles of thoughts racing through her mind._

_Suddenly hands started waving in front of her, and it finally snapped her back to reality. Well… sort of. _

_"Wh – what? Oh yeah. I would be really risking my life for that. I mean I could get killed, raped, tortured, whatever they want to do with me if I get caught by those gruesome Egyptians." The all too shocked lady finally blurted._

_"Yes I know." Jesus sighed. "But it's the only way. And don't worry I'm here with you. I will be there to guide you, and be with you wherever it may be." He reassured her with the uttermost kindness. _

_"Are You sure You want me? I mean I'm just a kid. What am I to do?" Sakura pleaded with a 'please – find – someone – else' tone._

_"I'm positive it's you I want. Please Sakura you're my only hope. And in the future, I assure you that happiness will find you no matter how difficult the road you will take."_

_Sakura breathed a very very heavy breath. "Ok. I'll do it for You and my fellow brothers and sisters. But promise me that I won't and will never be alone." A firm tone finalizing her statement._

_Jesus laughed. "That's good to hear. Thank you very much. And I assure you that you have My word. Take care child. I will always be with you."_

_And with that everything disappeared. _

_Sakura awoke with a sudden chill far comparable to the temperature outside._

- - -

Picking up the pole with the pole with the two clay jars tied from their necks unto the ends of the wood, Sakura carefully hoisted the pole and placed it in between her shoulders, behind her neck, to be able to balance out the weight.

Trudging down the sandy path, Sakura proceeded to make her way to the village. And do her mission that was definitely God's calling for her, and they both knew it.

END OF FIRST CHAPTER!

Sorry if for others it wasn't that pleasant. It's just the building up parts. But I hope to keep it going. Thank you. 


	2. Almost

Hello! I'm back with this 2nd chapter. So so soooooooo sorry for the long wait. Thank you to the people who pushed me to continue with this story. Hehehehe.  It really motivates me to write knowing that there are actually people who read and appreciate my work. Thank you soo much!  This chapter is dedicated to you guys!  Enjoy!

-------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Naruto will never be part of me! (Hopefully Itachi would be! Hihihihi!)

--------------------------

**Chapter 2: Almost…**

The sound of horses' hooves and neighs were overpowering those of nature's natural symphony. As two blurs of black and white sped down a dusty path.

'_Faster! Faster!'_ Sasuke thought at the same time whipping his horse, inflicting harm on the animal, which in turn reacted by forcing its legs to run faster. Carrying the heavy weight of a rider and a chariot isn't an easy task.

Naruto and Sasuke had been racing for over 15 minutes now. The route and plan was starting from the palace gate, they were to ride down the desert hill (where the palace was based on). Then pass through the in between the valley of sand hills where ancient statues of older Egyptian Pharaohs were standing, exit the palace borders, round the construction area, head towards the grazing area where the sheep and livestock were kept, and finally run to the end bank of the Nile river, where the delta sign was formed by rocks beneath a tree. In short, a triangle shape indicated their finish line.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, as he was leading his rival by a few feet. "Let's have a penalty for the loser!"

Sasuke who was never in the mood for losing a game eagerly shouted back "Why not! I have a lot of things planned for you to do!"

"Shut up! Stop being so cocky! Let's see who's gonna be planning after this!"

Sasuke just smirked and mumbled "We'll see about that!"

Motivation was really kicking off for the both of them. I mean boys would be boys. Who would want to lose and be called a loser? And neither wants to even know what evil plan each one is concocting for one another right?

No words were spoken for a few minutes obviously concentrating on taking the lead of the race the whole way. But both were aware that they were starting to round the construction area where the Hebrew slaves were working.

Naruto looked with pity at the sad sight and thought '_Someday I hope to do something about this, even if I don't have much power.'_

Seeing Naruto slowing down as he averted his gaze to the construction area, the raven haired prince seized the opportunity and whipped his horse to run faster; therefore earning him the lead.

"Dobe! I told you that you'll be eating my dust!" Sasuke shouted. Smirking at his own triumph.

Naruto could only be driven with more intensity as he saw his rival in the lead.

"Just you wait you B------! I'll get you for that!

As they where passing the grazing area, Naruto saw the white colored herds of sheep and something on his mind suddenly stirred and a reminder was banging to be remembered.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called as he sped his chariot to equal with his onyx - eyed best friend.

"What do you want dobe? Distracting me so that you could be in the lead again?" Sasuke asked with a tint of amusement, never turning his head to the source of the conversation, but instead kept it focused on the path before him. Literally like a block head.

Naruto not bothering with the prince's reaction to his call asked "You remember that tomorrow the white – eyed family, better known as the Hyuuga will be coming for the annual general assembly right?"

"S---!" Was the only word uttered by Sasuke.

"I could tell you forgot!" Naruto grinned. "I knew it! Hahaha!" laughter ensued.

"Shut up dobe! My father, mother and brother would know how to take care of it."

Naruto pfffed. "Are you sure? Who did they ask to be there in the welcoming rites to witness the so called 'sacred moment'? And who was asked to entertain them as part of his training as a supposed pharaoh?"

"Shut it! I know!" An obviously irritated Sasuke was growling. The reality of the blonde's words hitting him. "Let me handle it. Plus tomorrow is far. And wt the h--- does that Hyuuga need entertaining anyway? He's a b------ of a man if you ask me!"

"Who? Neji?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Obviously! Who else?" Sasuke answered, rolling his eyes at the process.

"Figures!" Naruto mumbles "Watch out Sasuke! I'll be leading you as we turn toward the Nile!"

"Bite me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Phew!" Sakura breathed and huffed as she placed down the two empty jars she had been carrying. It was mid afternoon and the sun was scorching H – O – T!

This was her I – don't – know – how – many – times – she'd - been – back – from – the – construction – area – 'til – here, but it made her utterly exhausted.

"I'm tired." She sighed. "But the people suffering there are even more tired than I am. I have to help them. "And with the little bit of determination, she proceeded towards the river and did her task of refilling the clay jars with fresh water.

------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I'm gonna win this!'_ Sasuke thought urging his horse to run at top speed as the tree where the delta shape was in sight.

"I know what you're thinking Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "You soooo badly want to win this I know it!"

"So what? If it gets you to be my servant for life, who wouldn't want to win?"

"You wish!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud thundering noise was disrupting the quiet banks of the Nile as Sakura picked up the pole, where the two jars were fastened at the opposite ends.

'_I've got to hurry! What if those were the pharaoh's soldiers sent to patrol the area?' _Sakura was trying to trudge and scamper away as quickly as possible. But the weight of the jars and exhaustion was already taking its toll on her. So she was really having difficulty in having to hurry to her place.

By now the noise was as near as possible and Sakura began to walk as fast as she could (But still slow in our case) to the construction area.

'_What if I hide in that tree the whole time they would be patrolling the area? The construction area is farther ahead and I might get caught if I try to reach it at this rate.' _

Sakura thought changing her direction and started futilely running towards the tree.

Too late. As soon as she was nearing the tree the horses were already at sight and running straight at her. The only thing she could do was stand there in utmost fear, drop all things she was carrying and used her hands to shield her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both boys were neck and neck in the race never wanting to submit to the other's whim. Motivation was really driving them hard and nothing could stop them.

But as they were to near the finish line, a sight of pink caught both their eyes. "What the!..." they shouted at the same time, and both men had to stop their chariots immediately.

Dust and dirt filled the air as the friction of the abrupt halt of the fierce running of their chariots remained evident.

"Sasuke! You ok?" Naruto asked coughing all out.

"Yeah! You?" came a reply from beside him also with sounds of coughing and wheezing.

"Same. What was that pink thing?" Naruto asked, as his vision was getting clearer and he could see his best friend's features better.

"Don't know. But that thing's gonna have to pay for ruining this race, my victory, and almost leading to a dangerous accident." Sasuke was obviously not happy about the outcome.

Sobbing and crying was heard from their right, and just in time, the dust was cleared enough to see a pink – haired girl sitting and sobbing her eyes out in front of the tree.

Both immediately knew the source of the race's unexpected outcome.

Naruto who has the most caring nature anyone could ever imagine, quickly hugged and approached the girl and asked "Are you ok? Sorry about what we did. Are you hurt?"

Sakura too shocked from all things first off thinking it to be palace soldiers, second expecting to be hit and die, or if not expecting to be whipped immediately, could only look at the face of the person hugging her and stare.

"I guess you're too shocked from all that. I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry we almost ran you over. And to think you're a lady for goodness sake!" Naruto was rambling too much in this situation.

Sakura obviously easing down a bit, and realizing that this was no palace soldier from the way he was dressed, was suddenly giggling and laughing at the man's quick and constant questioning.

Sensing and hearing the shaking and giggling. Naruto immediately stopped all questions and looked incredulously at the girl he was holding.

Seeing the incredulous look on the face of the man holding her, Sakura immediately stood up, smiled and said "Thank you so much for the concern. I'm fine. Just a bit shocked. Sorry for my sudden outburst, you were just funny with your constant questioning."

Naruto quite shocked from the girl sudden apology and gratitude, just sheepishly grinned and replied "I'm glad to know you're fine. You're very much welcome. And sorry about all that, my mouth just seems to run on its own."

Sakura giggled at the man's joke, while dusting off the dirt on her dress.

Watching the two people laugh and talk didn't make his day better. No! Uchiha Sasuke was furious. How could that dobe still laugh with that peasant, when it was she who ruined their race, it was she who was to blame for their almost fatal accident, and it was she who ruined his supposed glory of winning the race.

"Ahem! Ahem!" Sasuke coughed as loudly as he could.

Both heads turned toward the source of the sound, and Naruto quickly remembering Sasuke called him over. "Oi Sasuke! Come here! Apologize to our new lady friend. We almost ran her over!"

Sasuke too angry to argue trudged his way over to the two but did not say a word.

"What's your name by the way?" Naruto asked as soon as Sasuke stood beside him.

"Umm… Sakura." The pink – haired female replied smiling.

"So nice to meet you Sakura! Naruto grinned shaking her hands at the same time. "I'm Naruto and this here is my best friend Sasuke, the Priooooooooooouuuuuuccchhh!"

"The what?" Sakura asked obviously not getting the last statement, because Sasuke had hit Naruto's thing hard with his fist.

"What he meant was I'm the prick in his world." Sasuke growled. Not happy with both the situation and with what he just said about himself.

"Ohhh…" Sakura replied, taking in what he said "Nice to also meet the both of you." She smiled raising her hands to shake with Sasuke.

A man as arrogant as Sasuke never shook hands with anyone unless he was told to. And this person in front of him was a peasant. Do you actually expect him to do it? And a man with an ego as big as Sasuke's would never pass the borderline of gentleman and friendly.

Seeing the furrowed brows and death glares he was shooting her, Sakura got the sign and dropped her hand.

"So Sakura what brings you here at the end of the Nile? And with these two heavy jars by the way?" Naruto asked, eyeing the two clay jars lying on the ground with spilt water.

Sakura was shocked by the question obviously forgetting the situation she was in. _'Oh no! Even though they're friendly, I still can't trust them. And from the way they're dressed, I can tell that they are from the palace. God, forgive me for what I'm about to do.' _Mustering up her courage, Sakura told one of her few good lies.

"Oh! These? I'm bringing them to my sick grandmother. Every sick person needs fluids, and I think the Nile has the freshest water there is don't you think?" she smiled casually.

If anyone had ever told you how good of a liar innocent Sakura was, you'd call them a sinner, blasphemer, and a jealous sicko.

Just shows that sometimes, nothing is what they seem…

"Really? Oh that's so sad? Do you want me to help you with those Sakura? And we can visit your grandmother at the same time? Ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke, not really liking the idea, gave another loud growl and for the last 20 minutes finally said something. "Look! I'm not going to waste my time visiting some old granny. If you wanna go, then go! I'm not stopping you."

The shocked expression on Sakura's face was evident. Never had she met a man as rude as Sasuke. In her village, everyone was friendly and nice. But this man was at a different level. Could he be Satan himself?

Naruto's mood suddenly turned dark, he quickly grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm with a firm grip and instantly replied, "I'm so sorry for Sasuke, Sakura. Would you give us a few minutes please?"

Sakura still quite shocked just nodded her head and watch the two go behind the tree and whisper some things.

"You dummy! Why the h--- did you have to go on saying that if front of Sakura! Her grandmother is sick and you can't even show a little sympathy! And why can't you be friendly to her, she's a lady! Is showing some simple manners a sickness to you? Geez! I really can't get you!" Naruto released his grip on Sasuke's arm.

"What do you care? That peasant just ruined the race! She almost got me killed and now she's wasting my time." Sasuke was already beyond furious because his short short patience was really running low.

Naruto laughed hard! "You? Killed? We! W – E! Us! We almost killed her. It's not she who almost killed us. Can't you get that into your thick head!"

A great strong emotion of irritation and anger was hanging in the atmosphere.

Sighing as hard as he could Naruto mustered his patience and said "Look here Sasuke! Just be nice for once. You barely even know her. We'll help her out, then go back to the palace so you could cool that melted brain of yours! Deal? If you don't oblige, I'm gonna tell on you about how you decided to chop of your brother's nose at the construction site, because you thought he looked better with a flat nose."

Growling another time Sasuke just had to comply. "Fine. Make it fast! And if you ever tell on me, you're never gonna live again."

Both men emerged from behind the tree as Sakura was refilling her jug with water.

As soon as Sakura walked back to the tree with the pole again on her back, Naruto immediately went beside her and took the pole with the two heavy jar from her, heaving it unto his shoulders.

"Sakura, you're tired, I'm going to help you carry these to your grandmother, so I can also visit her at the same time."

Sakura just smiled at the man's kindness, and so they went on their way talking and laughing at Naruto's jokes ans stories. Their path was from the river and tree, towards the hills, and slowly into the fields. As soon as they were in the middle of the fields, Sakura could see that they were not to go nearer or else she would be caught in her scheme.

"Um… we have to stop here. I can already carry that by myself." Sakura was trying to sound as casual as can be, but her heart was racing in apprehension and fear that she might be caught.

"Why so Sakura? There isn't a house in sight? Your house must be far far up ahead?"

"No actually." Sakura quickly replied trying to force a smile. "It's actually just below that mountain over there, these grains of wheat are tall, so you can't actually see it. And I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, my grandmother hates visitors. She hasn't welcomed anyone in her life, and she's quite protective of me. My grandmother doesn't trust boys, and she's really cautious when I make friends. I'm really sorry." Sakura's heart was now racing twice as fast. She just said whatever was in her mind, and hopefully it would fool them. _'I hope God is with me! I'll really have to confess later for all this lying.' _

"Oh… You sure?" Naruto's worried voice immediately piped up.

"I'm absolutely sure." Sakura grinned.

"Well… We don't want to anger your already sick grandmother. Here you go Sakura." Naruto said placing the pole to down in front of Sakura at the same time. "Do take care now, we still have some business to attend to. Hope to see you again." Naruto took both of Sakura's hand and shook, while Sasuke just 'slighty' nodded his said and both ran towards the opposite direction.

Sakura could hear Naruto shouting "Let's continue this in a foot race Sasuke!" and both ran off as fast as they could.

"Phheww…This has been a long day." Sakura picked up the pole and walked off towards her true destination: the construction area.

-------------------------------

Finally the second chapter! Hehehe!  I just hope that you all liked it. Please drop or send me a review. It would really make my day and inspire me to write the continuing chapters since I have low self confidence.  Thank you. Have a nice day! God Bless!  Review please hihihi!


	3. Bad to Worst

Hi guys, I'm sorry this took almost how many years, but am not very much into sasusaku anymore, although I'll still keep trying to think of ideas for this story seeing as many of you have really taken your time to review and add me on their watch lists. Thank you so much! :D

Chapter 3: Bad to Worst

Today is the day. Today is the day that white-eyed arrogant prince was going to come and ruin the fun out of Sasuke's life.

"Why do I have to act as some escort and give this guy some _hospitality_", emphasizing the word while mimicking his mother's words with a matching waving of the finger.

"Sasuke we have to be good guests, you and Itachi are the princes of this country. We cannot allow ourselves to be embarrassed and be known as inhospitable people who cannot even give their guests proper treatment. And seeing as you and Prince Neji are on the same age bracket, I think it would be a good idea if you give him a tour and make him feel more at home. No buts young man! I can see that scowl on your face. Any complains I hear will subject you to further punishment. Don't think I do not know what you and Naruto did in the work site and how you horrendously abnormalized the construction of your father's nose. "

The last statement was the final warning. As funny as it seems, Sasuke still had to take the blame for what had happened seeing as 'he was supposed to be responsible as a model crown prince'.

"Geez! Don't they ever get tired of making excuses! Everything is all about prince this prince that! There's no fun!"

"Talking to yourself again? I knew you were mad from the beginning Sasuke. But to make yourself sound like a woman? I would've never thought you would jump to the other side! Hahahaha!" Naruto was laughing hysterically at his own joke standing behind one of the pillars located near the entrance of the room.

"Slit yourself and die dobe! Just how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you and hospitality have been getting well acquainted with one another. Hahaha!"

A bang was all that was heard after that, with Naurto finding himself lying down amidst ruins of a supposedly whole bust of Sasuke's ancestor.

"Oh no! That's gonna cause you _Your Highness_!"

"Would you just get out! You're making everything worst! You should know by now that my mood isn't exactly good seeing as there would be a burden named Neji added to my list of troubles." Sasuke was practically purple from the anger that was piling up inside him.

"Geez man! Chill! You would not want that white-eyed freak to see you like this. He would practically be laughing himself off seeing how his mere presence causes you to react!" the blonde was now serious and trying to keep his best friend at bay.

"And besides, I came here to tell you that you have to get ready because _that_ guy and his convoy are coming in an hour. So you gotta start de-stressing now and get a move on." Naruto started pushing Sasuke out the room to prepare for one big pain named Neji.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Can't this country get any worse?" A man complained, as a sweat drop had fallen from his forehead. "It's hot and it seems very uncivilized! Look at the people, the land, this weather! What low class lifestyles!"

"We're very sorry Neji-sama, but we would arriving there very shortly." One servant said, while carrying the palanquin in which the prince was riding.

The convoy was nearing the palace, and they were currently passing by the construction site.

"Pfft! What labor! They expect to become an advanced city in that state? They can't even tame their slaves right! Of course everyone knows that bad slaves immediately equate to bad work ethics. We should not follow these barbarians' ways. You hear me Hinata?"

"Y-y-yes Neji-sama." A blue-haired girl stammered while keeping her eyes on the scenery.

Hinata was the cousin of Neji and was tasked to come to the annual assembly as an escort and at the same time for learning experiences as next crown princess.

"See those slaves Hinata, they are nothing but filthy barbarians! This country cannot even tame those types of people well enough!" Neji was ranting on and on about the state of Sasuke's country whereas Hinata was too busy feeling pitiful of the people working their backs off under the hot boiling sun, and at the same time endure countless swears and shouts from the soldiers followed by numerous lashings and beatings.

'_How sad… if only I could do something for these people, they don't deserve any of these types of treatments…'_ The princess thought to herself.

"We are nearing the pharaoh's palace your majesties!" a servant had called form up front stopping Neji and Hinata from their thoughts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

This was a really really hot day! The sweltering heat, the swaet dripping from the back and forehead, added to that the scorching sand beneath the feet, what could make someone's day any worse?

This was what Sakura was feeling right now. Continuing the task with which the Lord gave her was not easy but there was no complaining seeing as the teen was a faithful follower of Christ and His beliefs. The heat however was really taking its toll on her.

"Dear God, just please give us rain, a shower, a drop, anything but this type of heat!"

Sakura was continuing her daily task of secretly bringing water to the Hebrews being enslaved to work in the construction area. Two huge jars filled with water does not really equate to a proportional balance with her body, thus taking more of her energy along with it than necessary. Added to that, the immense heat was making her more tired than ever.

Running back and forth from the Nile to the site was not easy and Sakura was frantically trying to keep up with the amount of people in need of her help.

"I-I h-have to hu-hu-hurry up, or else o-others with…. die of exhaust--ion and…. dehydration……. f-from this heat." Sakura was gasping and panting.

Picking up the stick holding the two newly filled jars at both ends, Sakura again made her way back to the site, stumbling a few couple of times along the way.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"WOAH!"

A shout was heard from the front and the entire convoy immediately halted.

"What's going on? Why did we stop? Don't you know how hot it is to stay on the road? What's the hold-up? Did I tell you to stop?" Neji was screaming obviously impatient and ticked off by how things were not exactly going the way he had expected.

"I wonder what's going on?" Hinata on the other hand asked more timidly.

"Your majesties, we're sorry for the sudden interruption, but apparently there was a girl lying unconscious on the road and therefore we cannot proceed."

"The get this girl off immediately! Move her aside or trample over her I don't care. I just want us to get moving NOW!" Neji's anger was rising by the minute.

"Wait! Please bring her in here, I think she needs some help. Maybe we can be of some assistance to her." Hinata interjected.

"WHAT? You're bringing in extra baggage Hinata! Then what are we gonna do with her? It's so cramped and hot here and you're going to add an extra? Just leave her be!"

" But Neji-sama, I think that the girl really needs help. Besides if we leave her or (as you say) trample on her, won't that leave our country an image of being composed of ignorant individuals who do not care for the welfare of the common man. Plus, this girl is a citizen of Egypt, if we just leave her be and anybody witnesses this, it might cause a rift between our countries, resulting to a cut-off of other relations."

Seeing as Hinata's argument was valid, it knocked some good sense into Neji's air of a head.

"Fine! But hurry it up. We can bring her to the palace, they'll decide what to do with her since she is under their rule."

"Ok! Thank you Neji-sama! Guard! Please bring her in!" Hinata immediately ordered with a smile on her face.

The girl was hoisted unto the palanquin and lay there unconcious.

"Oh my! She looks really tired. We should just let her rest up for a bit until she wakes up. Maybe she can answer some questions for us regarding this country."

'What a dumb looking girl!" Neji just replied. "Let's just hurry up and get all of this over with. Cannot this day get any worse? I pick up some slave girl, let her ride with me and I have to see that prince Sasuke."

00000000000000000000000000000000

"They're here!" Naruto yelled after hearing the sounds of gongs being beaten to announce that the convoy of Prince Neji has arrived.

"Whoo-pee!" Sasuke said, with a sarcastic look on his face. "Let's end our happy times here and start walking the death march with Neji."

Sasuke was determined the smirk of that arrogant prince's face and make him regret staying.

A large hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder.

"Chill Sasuke! You'll get more wrinkles that way. Just try to put a small smile on your face. It may not look real but at least it's cordial and respectable."

Looking up to the speaker, Sasuke saw his brother Itachi whom he had admired and respected since he was young.

"Yes, brother."

"It's time. Let's go Sasuke."

Itachi released his hand and began walking towards his parents and the arriving guests. Sasuke sighed. He obviously had no choice, but to really get this over with and hope that everything would just go as planned and end as soon as possible.

"Welcome Prince Neji and Princess Hinata from the land of Jordan. We welcome you to Egypt. We hope that you will enjoy your stay here." Sasuke's father, the pharaoh's voice boomed as he broke the introductions.

"I'm sure both of you have been acquainted with my 2 sons Princes Itachi and Sasuke?"

Hearing their introductions, the two men immediately bowed and gave their respects, with Neji and Hinata returning the greeting.

"These two would accompany you around the palace and make sure that your stay here would be as hospitable as ever."

"_Hah! As if!"_ Sasuke snorted under his breath.

"We appreciate all the preparations you've done Fugaku-sama." Neji bowed. "However, there is a small matter that we wish to present to you immediately."

Eyebrows were suddenly raised throughout the court at the sudden presence of an impending issue.

"On our way to your palace, we saw this girl lying unconscious on the road. On the gracious goodness of our hearts, we could not bear to leave her be. And seeing as she resides in your land, we assume that she is a citizen of Egypt or one of those Hebrews that you keep as slaves. We would like to confirm this and leave her in your care seeing as she was not feeling well." Neji relayed the story with a seemingly natural look and tone.

"Well! I suppose we should have to see her before we can make any types of judgements Prince Neji." Fugaku replied.

"As you wish your Majesty."

Raising his right hand, Neji ordered his guard to bring the girl out for the whole court to see.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice cracked the silence.

"Naruto." Sakura's face was a mixture of confusion, trouble, and embarrassment. How in the world did she end up in a predicament like this? God save her.

Sasuke however had a look of utter displeasement and a scowl had immediately formed on his face.

The day had certainly gotten worse than ever.

00000000000000000000000000

There! Haha!  chapter 3! I hope you guys like it. Til next time!  I really thank you again for all those who've reviewed and liked this story.  God bless! :D


End file.
